Ty's Adventure
by Strawhat Champion Tyler
Summary: Join Ty on his adventures as a new pirate and his journey to find the One Piece and become the new Pirate King! -Will contain fights against the Straw Hats. All criticism is appreciated. Was originally posted on my old account I can no longer access-
1. Member Number 1

Ty walked through town looking into the various small shops that the tiny port town provided for sea farers stopping through. He had been walking around for a little while when the scent of fried potatoes and meat slowly wafted under his nose. Ty sniffed the air and began to follow the scent, his mouth watering the whole time. Not much time passed until he found the food stand that was selling the delicious smelling food. A somewhat tall man was cooking and serving the people left and right. He worked incredibly fast, so fast in fact the Ty had a little trouble keeping up with his hands. One second the blonde man was skinning and slicing potatoes, the next he was flipping steaks on one grill and squid and fish on another. Ty's stomach growled and he reached into his pocket to grab a couple gold coins but pulled out nothing more than a paper clip, a crumpled piece of chewing gum, and a copper piece that wouldn't even buy a cup of the grease the potatoes were cooking in. "Why the hell am I always so poor.." Ty asked himself.

He then noticed that the crown was getting larger and more unruly. "Maybe if I swipe a steak and a bowl of potatoes when he's turned around no one will notice" Thought Ty to himself. He began to eye the food and sneak his way closer to the stand. He had managed to creep within grabbing distance of his food when a foot came down upon his hand nearly breaking it. "Oi! No one steals from me! If you are starving then you can have some free of charge but you barely look famished" sneered the blonde cook. "Ow! What the hell is your problem man? Don't you know who I am?" said Ty as if he was offended greatly. The cook looked him over and took a drag of his cigarette. "Nope can't say that I do, and frankly I really don't care. You will be punished for trying to steal kid!" yelled the cook. Ty clenched his fists and yelled "Come on then old man! I'd like to see you try to take on the next Pirate King!"

The crowd let out a ripple of murmurs and whispering. "Pirate King? Pirate King? How dare you slander my captain's name with that kind of irresponsible trash talk! No one will beat Luffy for at least another 30 years!" The tall blonde man yelled as he began to lose his temper more and more with every word said. Ty looked both confused and infuriated at him, as if it insulted his honor to speak his dreams and goal out loud. "What do you mean your captain? Luffy's crew hasn't been seen for over ten years! Odds are that none of them are alive after they fought the world in the last Great War after Garp's death 15 years ago! The Straw hats are nothing more than history!" The cook stared at Ty as if he was peering into his very soul "How dare you… I know for a fact I'm not the last one! Zoro, Franky, and Usopp are alive! I have no idea where they are lately but they aren't dead!" A flame started to rise up around the man as his anger spiked and he lost control. Ty had barely enough time to dodge as the cook swung a leg above his head and brought it down with deadly force.

Ty thought of running but the wall of people that had gathered around because of the all the racket, had become too thick for an escape. He instead tensed up his body and cracked his knuckles. "Come on then old man! I'll show you the power of the devil's fruit!" taunted Ty as he revealed his fox ears and tail. The crowd once again was overcome with whispers and awe. "He's a demon!" yelled one man. "Run! He's gonna kill us all!" screamed a woman as she dragged her kids away. People started to disperse very quickly in fear of the boy. Within a matter of minutes all that was left was the cook and Ty. "What's your name kid?" asked the man in a very calm voice. Confused, Ty lowered his guard and said "My name is Ty. Who are you exactly?" "I'm the cook for the Straw hats, 'Black Leg' Sanji." Replied the man as he lit up another cigarette. Ty couldn't believe that he was about to fight the legendary chef. He was speechless. "Here take the food you were trying to take" Sanji said coolly. He tossed the food to Ty and turned around to begin to cook again. "I don't get it… You were gonna kick my ass… Why are you giving me this food?" asked Ty in total confusion. "I don't care if you take food. You probably need it. But I can't have people thinking they can steal from me. It would put me out of business." Sanji explained.

After a short conversation and thanks Ty left with a full stomach. The sun was setting and he decided he should go to check up on his ship to see how the repairs were coming along. At the boat docks he took a while to pause and sit on the pier and watch the sun set. Being a new pirate Ty didn't have much time to actually enjoy most of the things that the sea had to offer. Ty closed his eyes as if to make a wish. He kept them closed for a moment or two. When he opened them he was met with the gaze of a pair of bright blue eyes. Ty jumped back and tried to catch his breath. "What the hell! Don't you know you almost killed me kid! You can't sneak up on people like that! You might get hurt." The young girl said nothing; she just kept staring at him with a bewildered expression. "Umm, are you ok miss?" asked Ty. The girl nodded and smiled. "Yup I'm fine! I'm more worried about you though. Those ears and tail I saw didn't seem human. What are you exactly?" asked the blue eyed girl as she cocked her head slightly to the side as if expecting an elaborate answer. "I'm human just like you. The tail and ears are a side effect" Explained Ty. The girl looked at him with an expression of confusion. He then explained his whole situation. "Well you see I am a pirate, and when you are on the high seas you get wind of things that most people never even know exist. Like devil's fruits for example. There are many different ones and each fruit contains a power. If eaten these powers are transferred to the person or animal that ate it. The powers vary largely. I for example have a newly discovered fruit called the Kit Kit fruit."

The Young girl looked at him and smiled. "You mean like this?" she showed him her hand that was now covered in vines. "Hey what the hell?" said Ty in a panicked voice as he jumped back a little bit. The Blue eyed girl smiled and began to laugh. "I ate the Vine Vine fruit silly. I'm a plant Lady." Ty thought to himself that this girl could make a valuable addition to his crew that would one day challenge Pirate King Luffy. "How would you like to join my pirate crew miss? You would certainly come in handy in a tight situation" Ty explained with a gleeful grin and a slight chuckle. The girl looked at him and thought for several moments. After what seemed like an eternity she finally extended her arm and gestured for the fox man to shake her hand. "It's a deal! My name's Candace by the way. I hope you don't mind but I kind of have a bounty on my head at the moment" said Candace nonchalantly as she handed over a wanted poster. Ty took it in his hand and took a look at it. "Damn, Twenty five thousand berries already? Not bad 'Poison Ivy Assassin' I just hope you can keep up with me."

A huge commotion was growing and Ty could sense that the marines were closing in on him and his new crew mate. "Come on Candace we have to get to my ship! If we don't hurry my chances to becoming the new Pirate King are shot all to hell!" said Ty in a very serious tone. They both ran to the repair docks where an older man that looked like a cyborg with tall blue hair sat in a chair strumming a guitar and drinking a cola in front of Ty's ship. They stopped in front of it and Ty asked if the repairs had been finished. "They're done kid but I would take it easy on the poor girl for a while, you really got her banged up." The man said as he took a swig of cola. "The marines are after me old man so I can't really do that. How much is it?" asked Ty frantically. The Cyborg cut one eye over to his left to see that the marines were rushing into the wharf. "Don't worry about it but you owe me kid." With that the man turned to his left and fired a large explosive round out of his hand into the crowd of marine foot soldiers. The two pirates looked at each other in awe, "Cyborg Franky..." As the marines started to overtake Franky the two young pirates climbed aboard the ship and set sail.

Once they put some distance between the island and themselves Ty let loose a breath of relief. "That was way too close. I hate getting into trouble without a crew to back me up! I mean I can handle myself but I can only do so much when it's me against a thousand highly trained marines that want my head for the bounty and " to spread the ideal of justice" to the world. That just makes me sick Candace. How do they know that what they are doing is right? Being a pirate is more just then going around destroying ships and helpless and innocent villages just because they think a pirate is hiding out there? It's a disgrace!" Ty was ranting as he fixed the sails and set their course for an island three days away. "So Captain, where are we goin exactly?" asked Candace as she tied down some barrels. "We're heading to a summer island to lay low for a while. We can't have the marines finding us so this particular island has very few inhabitants. Good thing is that all of the inhabitants are warriors so we can train for a couple weeks while we hide out." With a smile and a confident attitude both Ty and Candace set sail for the warriors island to bide their time. Little do they know the danger they are about to encounter on this island.


	2. Battle on the Isle of the Demons Part 1

Chapter 2: Battle on the Isle of the Demons (Part 1)

Ty woke up to the sound of screams. He jumped out of his hammock, quickly pulling on his camo pants and black boots and ran to the deck to see what the problem was. As he ran through the small hallway below deck the only thought that was present in his mind was 'I hope that Candace can hold her own. I can't afford to lose another one to these demons.' As he stumbled onto the deck he was met with confusion. "What's the matter captain?" asked Candace as she turned around and placed two plates on the small dining table. As they both sat down Ty looked at Candace and said "You know you can't just scream like that. You really worried me; I thought that the ship was under attack or something. I was ready to fight and kill someone if I had to." "I'm sorry Captain… I was just excited that I cooked breakfast for us and I didn't light the ship on fire!" Candace explained with a wide grin stretching across her mouth. Ty took a breath in to say something but he let it go and just smiled at his new crew mate and thanked her for the food.

As they ate Candace could tell that something was really bothering her captain by the way he pushed his food around his plate before he ate it. "Captain, if it's not too rude can I ask what's on your mind? I can see that there's something bothering you." Ty looked up and smiled to try to hide his concerning look. "It's nothing… It's just that a few friends of mine got really hurt on this island we are headed to." Candace could sense that whatever had happened on this island had scared her captain. "Do you want to maybe talk about it?" She asked as she got up and took their dishes down below to the kitchen. Ty could feel a vast feeling of emptiness welling up inside of him. "No… I don't want to." As Candace came back up onto the deck she placed a hand on his shoulder and asked him if he was sure. "Candace! I said no!" he sneered sharply and he slapped her hand away. Candace looked at the pain fill captain with watery eyes. Ty could sense that he had hurt her and he felt even worse than he had just a few moments before. "We make land fall in twenty minutes. Be up on the deck then and we will head ashore. Be ready for anything" Ty said. That warning had such a grim undertone to it that it made Candace's stomach drop and sent chills up her spine. "Yes Captain." She replied.

Twenty minutes later they were standing on the beach of this seemingly abandoned island. Ty had added to his outfit a little bit. He had added a camo hunting hat and a black sleeveless under shirt. "Candace this island is very dangerous ok? If you get into any trouble that you can't handle come find me alright?" Ty told his crew mate with a very grave and serious tone. "Ok Captain I promise I will find you. I'm pretty tough though so I'm sure that I can handle whatever lives here." Candace stated. "Alright be back here in one week. That should be enough time for everything to settle down." Ty then turned around and sprinted into the dense forest.

Candace leaned up against a tree as she tried to figure out what would put her Captain in such a strange state. Her ear pricked up a little bit and she placed her palm flat on the tree. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. A few moments later she jolted up in horror. "I've got to tell the captain!" she told herself. She then ran into the forest in the same direction as Ty. She had traveled a ways into the interior of the island and rested at a secluded spring with a small waterfall. As she caught her breath she felt something coming. Candace kept her cool and looked around to see if she could find whatever this was. The ferns at the far side of the spring were rustling and Candace's body tensed up. She quickly scrambled to her feet and yelled "Come out! I know there's someone there!" Just then a man sized creature came stumbling out of the brush and stopped at the water's edge. As this thing bent down to drink from the spring, more of them stumbled out of the forest and began to drink from as well.

Candace yelled once more "What are you guys? Are you humans? Have you seen my captain?" The creature that had come out of the forest first looked up and spoke, "Quiet Human!" Within an instant the creature was right on top of her. It then grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the rock face she was resting on earlier. "Hey! That kinda hurt asshole!" Candace yelled. "Oh, I guess I underestimated this one. No big deal though. I'll just take her soul and her devil fruit power" it taunted as it licked it lips. "W-what, my soul? I don't think so dude!" she told the creature. She turned one of her arms into a large spiked whip like vine. The creature chuckled and licked his lips once more. "You dare challenge me you disgusting human? Your kind gets more foolish with every generation."

"Shut up!" yelled Candace as she sprinted towards her opponent. "I'll teach you to screw with the Poison Ivy Assassin!" The creature merely laughed chillingly and faded away. "If you want to die that badly then be my guest, but I have someone else to deal with before I waste time on you" and with that he disappeared. The others started to close in on her and she ran back into the forest.


	3. Battle on the Isle of the Demons Part 2

Chapter 2: Battle on the Isle of the Demon (Part 2)

Ty Sprinted through the dense forest as fast as he could as if there was something deep within this forest that was pulling at Ty's soul, attracting it with a mystic power. He came upon a clearing with a few small huts and a small pyramid shaped building in the center of the tiny settlement. Ty walked around and peered into the huts. His eyes started to water as he entered one and bent over to pick up a child's toy. Ty held the toy close to his heart and whispered "I'm so sorry Cal. I promise I'll fix this."

Ty exited the hut and heard the noise of rustling bushes not far from him. He tensed up his body a little and called out "Cal? Cal is that you?" There was no answer at first but after a moment Candace burst out of the brush panting heavily. "Captain, T-there's a problem!" Ty smirked and asked "What can possibly be wrong Candace? It's still only day one." She looked up at him from her knees where she had collapsed. "Captain… There's a creature out there. I think it might be a demon. It wants to kill us!" Candace said frantically no longer able to contain her fear. Ty felt his stomach drop. "What did he look like Candace? Tell me! This is very important!" said Ty, becoming more frantic with every passing moment. The expression on Candace's face showed nothing but pure terror.

Ty felt an icy chill surge through the air and he swung around to see the creature's blood red eyes staring into him. Ty froze. "Cal… I'm so sorry…" The dark creature licked his lips and hissed "Why hello Ty, how have you been keeping? That's a new one" he said and gestured to Candace frozen in fear on the ground behind Ty. "Leave her out of this Cal. This is strictly between you and me." Ty's voice became harsh. "You always thought you were better than everyone else because of that damned fruit that you ate. Well I've got a new trick as well Ty." Cal sneered and let loose an ear splitting scream. Ty looked down and cover his ears. When he looked up all he saw was a cloud of inky darkness lingering in the spot where Cal stood only a few seconds ago.

"Come on Cal, you can't be serious about this little trick. Come out now so we can finish this for good" called out Ty as he listened for his opponent. Cal walked out of the darkness looking much different from his previous form. Ty smirked and told Cal "That's the way I remember my little brother. Now let's get down to business shall we?" Cal let loose a powerful wave of darkness that enveloped the brothers as well as Candace. "Fine but we fight on my terms. I will kill you brother and finally devour your soul and gain the Kit Kit fruits power. Then Mother and Father will be proud of me and I will finally gain my rightful place as leader of this island!" Ty clenched his fist, popping his knuckles. "Can we start? I'm getting tired of all this bullshit you keep preaching about. I want to see you try it" the pirate captain sneered cockily.

With an evil chuckle Cal disappeared back into the darkness from whence he had come. "Fine if you want to fight this kind of battle then by all means I will!" Ty yelled and then closed his eyes and listened hard for his brother's movements. Ty's ear pricked up and he quickly caught a glimpse of movement to his right. He jolted towards the direction of the movement with claws and teeth bared. "Cal I'm going to destroy you once for all!" Just then Ty saw another movement from the corner of his eye. He had fallen into a trap set by his demonic brother. Cal emerged from the darkness and grabbed the pirate by his tail, swinging him around a couple times before letting go and launching him towards the black void that he had set around this battlefield. Ty hit the blackness and an extremely strong jolt of dark energy surged through his body causing him to scream in unimaginable pain.

Cal walked slowly towards his brother, all the while laughing maniacally. "Come now big brother, are we going to have this end now? Hell this is a shorter fight then the last few times. Except this time you don't have any chance of escape… or survival." Cal taunted. He then kicked his brother in the side multiple time until Ty started to cough up blood. "How boring… Do you really call yourself a pirate? True pirates have more fight in them then this! You're nothing more than a spoiled child with a big mouth!" Cal then picked him up by the throat and looked into his eyes. "Now brother, prepare yourself for an eternity with our parents… IN HELL!" HE then began to squeeze the very life out of Ty, grinning an evil smile all the while.

Just as the demon began to see the life slip out of Ty's eyes he was hit with a huge razor sharp vine. Infuriated Cal turned around to see Candace staring at him with a gaze of pure hatred. "Let go of my captain you worthless bastard!" she told him as she formed her arm into a long blade shaped plant. "If you need someone to play with then play with me, I need to get stronger so that I can help Ty become the new Pirate King anyway" Candace explained in a very cocky tone. "You just don't know when to stay down do you kid? If you have a death wish I will be more than happy to fulfill it for you!" Cal yelled. He then sprinted toward the girl forming a small shadow blade as he ran. Candace sprinted toward him with a confidence that she had never felt before. They both accelerated to near blinding speeds just before making their cuts.

In a split second both of them stood frozen in their stances opposite of each other. Candace smirked and stood, blood running from a cut in her abdomen. Cal began to laugh but then abruptly stopped and collapsed. The battle was over. Candace slowly walked over to her captain who was just beginning to come to. She knelt down next to him to help him up. "Hey Captain are you ok?" she asked as she slowly helped him to stand. After a moment he stood up strait and said "yes I'm ok… what happened? Where's Cal?"

Candace looked in the direction of her fallen opponent and then back at her captain. "He's mortally wounded, but not dead yet. If you have anything to say to him before he goes… I would do it now. He doesn't have much time." Candace said in a grim tone.

Ty made his way over to his brother who was lying in a pool of his own blood now crimson red. "Cal you know I never wanted it to come to this. I love you brother but you can't let allowed to live." Ty said quietly as a tear rolled down his face. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you from this curse brother." Cal slowly reached up to hold his brother's hand. "Ty… I'm glad you came back. You really did care about me" Cal told his brother faintly. "I love you big brother… thank you for… freeing me." Cal's breaths grew short and shallow.

Ty began to silently weep as Cal's breaths began to grow more spread out. "Good…bye brother…" Cal said as he closed his eyes and passed away. No longer able to hold back his tears Ty began to weep. "Goodbye Cal… be good little brother. Tell mom and dad hello for me."

With that Ty gradually stopped crying. When he was finished he took the body of his brother and began to carry it towards the hut that they had grown up in. Ty wrapped his brother in some old blankets from their childhood and lit the hut on fire. He bowed his head and said a short prayer for his brother.

After the hut was completely burned down both Ty and Candace turned into the sunset and slowly started to walk back to their ship. "What's the plan captain?" Candace asked shyly. "We head north… two days and we will hit another port town. We need to stock up" Ty told her. "What about the Marines captain?"

"Don't worry about them… We'll be fine. They don't know who they are dealing with."


End file.
